She Knows
by TaleofUrban
Summary: The continuation of the end credit scene from Spider-man: Homecoming.


**Title: She Knows.**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I only wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Hello! I am posting this as a part of an assignment for my creative writing class. We needed to create a fic, post it, and get feedback from readers about what we could do better. I'd really appreciate any comments I could get so that I can improve as a writer. Thanks in advance!

Spiderman Homecoming alt end credit scene.

Peter was having a good day. He got up when the alarm rang the first time so he was on time for school. Someone gave him a free hotdog while he was patrolling, and he caught three muggers. He should have expected something going wrong, due to his typical luck. Maybe he should have gotten home earlier, or he should've not gone out on patrol today. Peter was just crawling into his bedroom window when he heard his door open behind him. Peter quickly took his mask off and turned around, coming face to face with a shocked Aunt May.

"What the fu-"

Peter's eyes opened wide in shock. _Oh no he was in so much trouble. Aunt May was going to kill him, bring him back to life and then kill him again_.

Peter quickly said the first thing that came to his mind. "It's a costume."

Aunt May gave him a look of disbelief and crossed her arms angrily.

"Peter Benjamin Parker…" May started

"Wait, I can explain."

He couldn't explain, nobody ever really gave him a lesson about how to explain being a vigilante to your aunt.

"Peter how can you explain this? You're…you're….I don't even know what you are."

Peter felt like he had been punched in the gut. How was he supposed to explain this to Aunt May? Peter took a huge breath and wriggled his hands together nervously.

"Aunt May, I know this is hard to believe, but I am Spiderman."

Aunt May's face morphed into one of confusion, then understanding, and finally righteous fury. Peter felt a shiver go down his spine.

"You mean the same Spiderman that the news is calling a web-slinging menace?"

Peter felt a sigh of relief, maybe Aunt May didn't see Spiderman fighting in Germany.

"The one and the same."

"And the same Spiderman that fought against the rouge Avengers in Germany?"

Oh no. Peter was totally gonna get killed, this was it: his final moments on earth. He could already see his parents and Uncle Ben. Weird, it looked like they were yelling at him too.

"Now, Aunt May, I know you're mad at me…"

"Peter, you could've been killed! What in the world were you thinking going all the way to Germany? Actually how did you get there? And weren't you interning with…"

A look of understanding spread across May's face. Mr. Stark was gonna get killed because of him. He pictured Mr. Stark's funeral. Everyone was crying and they all blamed him. Maybe going to Germany wasn't such a good idea.

"It wasn't fault, Aunt May, it was all my idea." His voice squeaked at the end revealing his lie. God, he wished he was better at lying.

" Really it was your idea to fly all the way to Germany and fight Captain America, one of your personal heros."

"...Yes."

"I cannot believe you are lying to me right now. Stark could have gotten you killed. You would've been gone, and I would have been left all alone, never knowing what happened to my nephew and my last living relative. Is that what you wanted Peter?"

Peter felt tears spring to his eyes; he had never thought of it like that. He had been so focused on helping Tony freaking Stark that he had never once considered what would have happened to Aunt May.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt May, I never wanted that."

Aunt May sighed and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Never do something that stupid again, Peter. Please, my heart can't take it."

Peter leaned into the hug. "I promise, May."

They stayed in that position for a while before May finally pulled back and said.

"I'm going to call Stark right now and give him a piece of my mind. What was he thinking pulling a child into his stupid war?"

"No, Aunt May, please…" Peter whined.

"No Peter, I'm serious. What he did was stupid, and someone has to let him know."

As if to emphasize her point May pulled out her phone and started dialing number. God this was going to be so embarrassing, Mr. Stark was going to take his suit away. Again.

"Aunt May, you can't! Mr. Stark's going to take my suit away again."

There was a pregnant pause as Aunt May processed this new information.

"What do you mean _again_?"

Peter wasn't sure if he should elaborate or not. On one hand, if he did tell his Aunt May about the vulture and being crushed under a building, she may never let him see the light of day again. On the other hand, if he told her, she might understand calling Mr. Stark is a bad idea. It was a hard decision and every moment he tried to decide was another moment Aunt May was staring at him.

So Peter quickly started rambling his tale of to Aunt May. As he told his story, he carefully watched his Aunt's expressions. They ranged from angry to sad to scared and all the way back to angry. As Peter finished his story, he felt more nervous than he did at the beginning. Thoughts of _Aunt May's going to hate you now and think you're weak_ roamed through his head. Maybe telling her wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should have kept his stupid trap shut and let her call Mr. Stark.

When Peter finally stopped talking, his aunt stared at him with a blank expression for point two seconds before she burst into tears and pulled him into a back breaking hug.

"How could you not tell me a building fell on you?"

"I didn't want to worry you, Aunt May." Peter said sheepishly.

Aunt May pulled away from the hug and looked him right in the eyes as she said, "Peter Parker, it is my job to worry about you, never forget that."

"Yes, Aunt May."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Aunt May looked like she remembered something.

"I was so concerned about you risking your life, that I forgot to ask how did you get these powers?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You remember that field trip my class took to Oscorp last year?"

Aunt May thought for a few seconds and then nodded her head.

"Well, I sorta got bit by a radioactive spider…"

Aunt May looked at him and then burst out into laughter. "Parker luck at its finest."

Peter felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Aunt May wasn't mad at him, she was just worried, but it was all fine now because she was joking about it, and that was always a good sign.

Aunt May abruptly stopped laughing and gave him a serious look. "I'm still calling Stark."

This was going to get ugly.

\


End file.
